A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of walkers, more specifically, a walker having illuminating means as well as an alarm.
There are a multitude of types of walkers or walking aids, which help individuals maintain some sense of mobility. A traditional walker is usually constructed of a lightweight tubular material, and forms a U-shape upon which handles are provided to enable an end user a place to grab. Those individuals who require the assistance of a walker are limited in the speed with which they walk, which makes them vulnerable to attacks. Moreover, some individuals who require the assistance of a walker may have limited or poor eyesight, which can make mobility difficult in poorly lit areas.
What is needed is an improved walker that is of a foldable construction or wheeled construction, and which operates in a normal fashion, but which includes illumination means and an alarm into the design of the walker. The device of the present application seeks to address these needs by integrating illumination means and an alarm into the construction of the walker in such a manner so as not to impact functionality of the walker.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a walker of foldable construction or wheeled construction, which includes at least one light and an alarm, which are integrated into the construction of the walker; wherein the light forms the illumination means that is operated via an on/off switch located adjacent the handle portion of the walker, whereas the alarm is operated via a panic button that is also adjacent the handle portion of the walker; wherein an embodiment of the walker is such that a left side of the walker includes illumination means operated by an on/off switch located adjacent a left handle, and a right side of the walker includes another illumination means operated by another on/off switch located adjacent a right handle.
The Nobayashi patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,738) discloses a walker having a light to illuminate the ground. However, the walker is not capable of incorporating different arrays of lights forming an illumination means that can be controlled on either side of the walker, and working in conjunction with an alarm.
The Turner Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0310364) discloses an illumination accessory for a walker. However, the accessory is not integrated into the construction of the walker, and of which does not feature an illumination means and alarm as depicted and described below. Moreover, the accessory does not provide for controlling arrays of lights located on either side or both sides of the walker.
The Rappl Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0084690) discloses a universal headlight for attachment to a walker. Again, the headlight is an accessory that clips onto an existing walker, and is not integrated into the construction of the walker for use in conjunction with an alarm. Moreover, the accessory does not provide for controlling arrays of lights located on either side or both sides of the walker.
The Wipperfurth patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,947) discloses a directionally illuminated walking aid, such as a walker. Again, the illuminated walking aid is not used in conjunction with an alarm. Moreover, the illuminated walking aid does not provide for controlling arrays of lights located on either side or both sides of the walker.
The Gallo Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0193611) discloses an illuminated convalescent walker. Again, the walker does not include an alarm working in conjunction with an illumination means that is operable to directing light to either or both sides of the walker.
The Thomas patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,036) illustrates a design for a folding walker. However, the folding walker does not illustrates an illumination means and/or alarm built into the construction of the walker.
The Life Light Walker Light, a non-patent piece, of prior art located at www.mobility-aids.com, discloses a light attachable onto a tubular construction for use with a walker or a wheelchair. However, the light is not integrated into the design and construction of the walker, or include an alarm as well.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a walker of foldable construction or wheeled construction, which includes at least one light and an alarm, which are integrated into the construction of the walker; wherein the light forms the illumination means that is operated via an on/off switch located adjacent the handle portion of the walker, whereas the alarm is operated via a panic button that is also adjacent the handle portion of the walker; wherein an embodiment of the walker is such that a left side of the walker includes illumination means operated by an on/off switch located adjacent a left handle, and a right side of the walker includes another illumination means operated by another on/off switch located adjacent a right handle. In this regard, the walker with integrated illumination means and alarm departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.